Countdown, are you with me?
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Un plan de Kenny para declararse a cierto rubio, como terminara? songfic con la canción Check Yes Juliet de We the kings.


**HOLA! ***-* este es el primer fic que hago así que estoy nerviosa ( **0_** es demasiada presión…) , es un **songfic** **con la canción **_**Check Yes Juliet**_** de **_**We The Kings **_

Si escucharan la canción mientras leen (aca esta el link : /watch?v=5CUyWJ7UINM&ob=av3e ) seria mejor.

hehe bueno eso es todo, disfruten y **espero les guste** *0*

Disclaimer: No, **South park no me pertenece** sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone , si así lo fuera, estaría lleno de fanservice y el style seria la pareja principal de South Park.

* * *

><p>Un carro se estaciono a una cuadra de la casa de Leopold Stotch y un rubio de parka naranja hizo una sonrisa de niño travieso.<p>

- Estas seguro de esto kenny?, no quiero meterme en problemas, si los padres de Butters nos descubren estamos jodidos.- dijo un pelirrojo.

- oh vamos kyle, hacemos esto para ayudar a Kenny.- aun así, la voz de Stan Marsh sonada igual de preocupada que la de su súper mejor amigo, tenían razon, esta idea era algo descabellada pero estaban dispuestos a ayudar a su amigo en el plan de "sacar-a-butters-de-su-casa-sin-que-sus-padres-se-enteren-y-llamen-a-la-policia".

Bajaron del carro rapidamente y se detuvieron frente a la ventana que daba al cuarto de Butters.

¿La razon por la que kenny queria sacar a butters de su casa?

Hoy habia fiesta en la casa de Token y el rubio habia esperado una semana para animarse a invitar a Butters a ir con el y poder declararle sus sentimientos en esa fiesta; esto de comenzar una relación seria era algo nuevo para el así que prefirio no decirle nada a Cartman para que no vaya a arruinar su plan de una semana de anticipación.

Aun así, Cartman no fue el que interfirió con sus planes, sino los sobre protectores padres del pequeño rubio, no obstante, Kenny no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil y cogiendo una pequeña piedra del pasto, la lanzo a la ventana del segundo piso.

En su cuarto, se encontraba un Butters aburrido mientras leía un libro, estaba usando uno jeans azules y un buso gris con capucha, le hubiera gustado ir a la fiesta de Token, no porque quisiera tomar hasta quedar inconciente ni nada de eso, sino por que Kenny lo habia invitado a ir con el, pero explicarles esa razon a sus padres solo harian que se preocupe más, McCormick era una persona que ellos consideraban como "no bienvenida" a esta casa.

Un ligero golpe a su ventana lo hizo sobresaltarse y acercarse a abrir la ventana de su cuarto…

_Check yes Juliet  
>are you with me<br>rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go until you come outside<em>

- que demon-

- **BUTTERS!** – grito el rubio olvidandose que tenian que hacer silencio para que no vayan a ser descubiertos.

- shhh! No grites Kenny. - dijo Kyle empezando a ponerse nervioso, estar ahí en medio de la noche, felizmente no habia nadie afuera sino creerían que estaban tratando de robar una casa.

- K-kenny? Chicos, q-que hacen ahí? – Butters no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- vamos a llevarte a la fiesta de token, Butters! – dijo kenny en voz alta!

- Mierda Kenny, baja la voz! – dijo Stan saliendo de su escondite.

_check yes Juliet  
>kill the limbo<br>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
>there's no turning back for us tonight<em>

_-_ Butters! Hay aguien arriba contigo? – la voz del señor Stoch se escucho desde el primer piso y también afuera de la casa dejando helados a los cuatro chicos.

-eh… n-no señor no hay nadie aca! – Butters estaba nervioso, si los descubrian le echarían la culpa a Kenny y no le dejarian volver a verlo – K-kenny mejor vayan a la fiesta ustedes, y-yo no puedo salir, lo siento…

McKormick no le habia asustado la voz del señor Stotch, estaba pensando en lo jodidamente lindo que se veía Butters con ese buso gris que hacian resaltar sus pelo rubio y su piel blanca, pero al escuchar a Butters decir eso reacciono en un segundo

- Que?, espera Butters… - pero el pequeño rubio habia cerrado la ventana con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, hablar con Kenny siempre lo hacia sentir nervioso – maldición…

_lace up your shoes  
>A O A O ah<br>here's how we do_

_- _Kenny creo que seria major que nos fueramos… los padres de butters van a, HEY ESPERA! – demasiado tarde, Kenny habia cogido otra piedra, pero no midio su fuerza y la piedra habia reventado la ventana de Butters, dando un susto de muerte.

- BUTTERS? – la voz enojada del señor Stotch, como un hechizo, hizo que los tres chicos afuera de la casa salieran corriendo despavoridos.

- CORRAN!, MIERDA KENNY, ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE AYUDAMOS EN UN PLAN! – grito un pelirrojo asustado abriendo la puerta, Kenny entro al auto en el asiento trasero mientras que Stan prendia el motor del carro y salian a toda velocidad.

Kenny miraba la casa de Stotch triste, Butters no iba a ir con el a la fiesta y viendo como iban las cosas, este seria el lugar perfecto para declarar sus sentimientos por el pequeño rubio.

_run baby run  
>don't ever look back<br>they'll tear us a part  
>if you give them the chance <em>

**- **mierda… - murmuro el rubio triste mientras se dirigían a la casa de los Black.

_don't sell your heart  
>don't say we're not meant to be<br>run baby run  
>forever will be<br>you and me_

En su cuarto Butters estaba sentado en el piso, su padre habia venido a su cuarto y el le habia dado la excusa de que su taza se había caído.

Ahora, se sentía solo, Kenny habia venido a llevarlo a la fiesta. Tenia que admitirlo, le gustaba Kenny y mucho, recodar que lo invito a ir con el a la fiesta, lo hacia su enrojecer, un sentimiento que le gustaba…

_check yes Juliet  
>I'll be waiting<br>wishing, wanting  
>yours for the taking<br>just sneak out  
>and don't tell a soul goodbye<em>

Lo hacia darse cuenta que cada vez le gustaba más; el se encargaría de demostrarles a sus padres que Kenny no era el tipo de persona que ellos creían, el podía ser alguien amable y comprensivo, alguien que al estar al lado suyo, lo hacia sentir protegido y tranquilo, entonces… con todos sus sentimientos ya aclarados _¿dejaría que sus padres dominen su futuro? ¿Dejaría que le prohibieran ver a Kenny solo por que a ellos no les parecía alguien "correcto"?_

_check yes Juliet  
>here's the countdown<br>3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
>now they can change the locks<br>don't let them change your mind_

- rayos, rayos… -decía Butters mientras abría la ventana de su cuarto; sus padres creían que ya estaría dormido, aun asi, habia la posibilidad que lo descubrieran al regresar a su casa, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada, saco la cabeza por la ventana y miro al suelo _no mires abajo no mires abajo, _se agarro de las ramas del árbol que habia al costado de su ventana, lo suficientemente fuerte como para asegurar que no se caería, bajo con cuidado, se limpio sus jeans y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de Token.

_lace up your shoes  
>A O A O ah<br>here's how we do_

Butters corria decidido, le diria a Kenny sus sentimientos al llegar a la fiesta.

_run baby run  
>don't ever look back<br>they'll tear us apart  
>if you give them the chance<br>don't sell your heart  
>don't say we're not meant to be<br>run baby run  
>forever will be<br>you and me_

Mientras tanto, los tres chicos ya habían llegado a la fiesta, Stan y Kyle se habían ido a tomar algo y hablar juntos, esos dos llevaban desde hace un tiempo dándose indirectas, talvez para ellos haya hoy si sea su día de suerte, _pero creo que yo ya perdí mi oportunidad… _

Veía a las chicas bailando, una que otra se le acercaba y le ofrecía bailar o tomar algo juntos, pero el las rechazaba, se sentía de mal humor, aunque la música era buena y habia mucha comida, se sentía cansado, sus planes no habían salido como quería, era increíble como hace unos días podría haber estado disfrutando de cualquier fiesta o mujer que se le acercara, viviendo una vida sin miedo a la muerte, sin pensar las cosas demasiado, nunca sin buscar una relación seria, pero ahora… desde que se dio cuenta que no podía sacar sus ojos de Butters, todo en el habia cambiado…

_we're flying through the night  
>we're flying through the night<br>way up high,  
>the view from here is getting better with<br>you by my side_

Se sentía aburrido, solo habia tomado un poco y luego les aviso a Stan y Kyle que se regresaría a su casa.

- estas seguro kenny…? – dijo Stan preocupado mientras se acercaba a la mesa de comida, Kyle también le habia dicho que esa no era la mejor opción.

- tranquilos, no hare nada estupido. – les dijo haciendo una sonrisa forzada, la música estaba alta asi que se fue sin despedirse.

Caminaba por las calles, ya todo estaba oscuro y no habia nadie en la calle, aun asi podía escuchar la música que venia de la casa de Token asi que lo más probable es que algún vecino termine llamando a la policía para que dejen dormir.

_Que ingenuo fui… _siguió caminando, pensando en el pequeño rubio, se habia vuelto demasiado importante ahora, comenzó con pequeñas sensaciones de alegría que le daban al hablar con el, acompañarlo en el almuerzo, verlo estudiar, era demasiado inocente y tierno, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de el, algo que lo sorprendió, Kenneth McKormick amaba a Leopold Butter Stotch, le encanta ese rubio por un millón de razones y ahora se sentía solo…

-**KENNY!** – un grito se escucho desde atrás, paro en seco, reconocería esa voz donde fuera, se volteo rápidamente y vio a Butters corriendo ya muy cansado, debe haber corrido desde su casa hasta la fiesta de Token.

- Butters que carajo-

- K-kenny yo… t-tengo algo que decirte… - dijo Stotch con las mejillas rojas por el cansancio y los nervios.

_run baby run _

_-yo... siento algo por ti desde hace mucho…_

_don't ever look back _

_-… siempre me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo…_

_they'll tear us apart_

_- y no me importa lo que mis padres crean que es mejor para mi…_

_if you give them the chance_

_- te amo Kenny…_

_- _Butters… -kenny sentía una necesidad, como un impulso enorme de jalarlo hacia el, abrazarlo y besarlo para transmitirle todo sus sentimientos también, el no era muy bueno con las palabras, asi que era mejor para el transmitir su forma de sentir con actos.

_don't sell your heart  
>don't say we're not meant to be<br>run baby run  
>forever will be...<em>

Al momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto, se sintio como una corriente electrica entre ellos, como una conexión, era una sensación que nublaba sus pensamientos y solo se encargaban de disfrutarlo, se podian sentir sonreír entre el beso, ahora que sus sentimientos estaban aclarados, ya no tenían que preocuparse de lo que dirían los padres de Butters o sus amigos.

_run baby run  
>don't ever look back<br>they'll tear us apart  
>if you give them the chance<em>

- gracias butters…-murmuro McCormick abrazando al otro rubio para transmitirle su calor, la noche era fría y el ruido que hacia la casa de token ya no era tan molesto como antes – también te amo pequeño…

_don't sell your heart  
>don't say we're not meant to be <em>

Caminando abrazados por la vereda de la calle helada de South Park veían como desde la noche oscura empezaba a nevar._  
><em>

_run baby run  
>forever will be <em>

_you and me _

_You and me _

_You and me_

* * *

><p><em>Hehehe bueno, si estas leyendo esto, es porque acabaste el fic wiii *fuegos artificiales* (o solo estas jugando con la barrita <em>¬¬ ), aaaaaaaaaaaaa salio todo gay pero no pude evitarlo, me gusto el video de la canción y con ellos dos me parecía que encajaba…

les gusto? , no les gusto? , " no me gusta el yaoi" (entonces por que putas lo leíste entonces?)

mmm… review? Seria muy feliz si presionaran el botón azul debajo y me dijeran que opinan, GRACIAS! *0*


End file.
